moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Return of Beast Rider Squad The Movie
Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Return Of Beast Rider Squad The Movie is A Action Comedy Dark Horror Movie Published By Kraft 8 Created By Haim Saban It Was Released In May 20th. Pilot It's A Nice Day In Angel Grove The Gang Was Just Chilling Out In The Juice Bar The Other Rangers Was Chilling Out In There Homes Lord Zedd Recruited Zane Dark Vesper Tina And Angelus to Form The Beast Rider Squad Along With The Revived James Trademore AKA Kamen Rider Strike He Became The Leader There Mission: To Destroy Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Tyler Walked Kimberly Home When They Stopped Kimberly Kissed Tyler and Told Tyler To Stay Out Of Trouble Then It Turned Night It Was Raning Tyler Walked Home The Other Rangers Are At There Homes As Tyler Walked Home He Got A Call From The Command Center He Reported To The Command Center Zane Saw Alex Russo Taking A Shower Then Zane Turned Into Kamen Rider Axe He Jumped Alex Russo Said "Who's There" Then Kamen Rider Axe Dissapeared And Alex Russo Said "Hmm Must Be Hearing Things". Then Kamen Rider Axe Appeared and Said "What's The Matter Alex Russo You Look Like You Just Seen A Ghost"! Then Alex Russo Screamed Then Kamen Rider Axe Used His Claws To Kill Alex Russo Then She Was Dead Blood Spilled From Her Veins Then Cecee Jones Walked On Her Way Home Then Kamen Rider Dracula Grabbed Her Then She Turned Around And Screamed Then Kamen Rider Dracula Hypnotized Her She Slept Then Kamen Rider Dracula Sucked Her Blood Then Kamen Rider Dracula Changed Back To Angelus Angelus Said "James Girl Down" And James Said On The Phone "Good Work Now Get Back To Me Immideatly It's Getting Crowded In The City". And He Said "On It Boss" He Ran To James Trademore Laughing Cecee Jones Was Dead Then Tyler's Sister Maddie Was Walking Home She Saw Kamen Rider Scorpix Moving She Said "H-Hello Who's There"? She Saw Nothing and Said "Huh Must Be Hearing Things" Then Kamen Rider Scorpix Showed Up And Said "Maybe Not" Then Maddie Screamed Then Kamen Rider Sassword Killed Her With Her Sword Then Blood Just Like Alex Russo's Splatterd On The Floor Then James Turned Into Kamen Rider Strike And Kidnapped Kimberly Then Tyler Told Zordon The Bad News Alex Russo His Sister Maddie And Cecee Jones Were Killed By Zane And Angelus The Bullie and A Vampire Len Said "Really"? And Tyler Said "Im Sure And Kimberly Got Kidnapped By You Know Who..." Len Said "It Was Strike" Tyler Said "Yeah I Got This Len For Alex Ceece And Kimberly" Tyler Ran To The Portal Len Said "Tyler No Wait You Could Get Hurt"! Then Tyler Said "Dosent Matter I Have To Len For Alex Russo My Sister Maddie And Cecee Jones And Call The Rangers They'll Deal With Lord Zertan While I Deal With The Beast Rider Squad". Len Said "Ok". Then He Headed For The Portal To Deal With Strike And The Beast Squad The Rangers We're Summoned To The Command Center Zordon Told Them To Observe The Viewing Globe He Told The Rangers That Lord Zertan Has Returned He Recruited The Revived James Trademore AKA Kamen Rider Strike Len Also Told Them There Are New Riders Named Kamen Rider Axe Beast Rider Kamen Rider Scorpix And Kamen Rider Dracula And Tyler's Gonna Handle Strike And The Beast Rider Squad The Rangers Will Handle Lord Zertan Then Ty Faced James Trademore And Said "All Right James Where's Kimberly?" James Said "You Mean You're Girlfriend She's Up There". Kimberly Said "Tyler Watch Out It's A Trap"! Tyler Got Mad Then He Kicked Some Of The Mirror Monsters James Trademore Said "Sic Em Boys". The Beast Rider Squad Fliped Into Battle With Zane Tina Sam and Angelus They Got Into There Battle Poses and Said "This One's For Alex Russo My Sis Maddie Cecee Jones And Kimberly"! James Tradmore Cracked Zane Did His up And Down Fist Bump Tina Got Into Her Scary Tiger Kung Fu Pose Sam Did Her Flip Twist Land And Angelus Did His Hand Flick I Got Out My Advent Deck Zane Got Out His Advent Deck Tina Summoned Her Beast Driver and Beast Ring Sam Got Her Scorpix Yavier And Her Scorpix Zecter Said "Standby"! Angelus's Bathlowmew II Said "Time For You're Exctincton Bite!" I Pulled Out My Advent Deck Electricity Formed The Belt All Of Them Said "Kamen Rider"! Then We Turned Into Our Kamen Rider Forms The Rangers Morphed To Handle Lord Zedd The Rangers Battled Lord Zertan While I Battled The Beast Rider Squad I Was About To Try My New Form Survive Mode I Fought Strike And The Other Beast Riders Then I Pulled Out My Final Vent Card And Into My Dragvizor My Dragredder Turned Into A Bike It Blasted And Strike The Other Beast Riders And Strike Tyler Destroyed The Beast Rider Squad The Beast Riders Got Vented Tyler Won Strike And The Beast Rider Squad Was Vented Tyler Saved Kimberly Alex Russo And Cecee Jones Turned Back To Normal Then The Power Rangers Destroyed Lord Zedd Then Angel Grove Was Safe Once Agian Alex Russo Kimberly Hart And Cecee Jones Acted Like Kitty Cats On Me They Purred On My Body Zordon Congratulated Tyler On A Job Well Done And as Tyler Walked Back To Angel Grove Juice Bar He Hanged With The Other Rangers Kimberly Was Proud Of Him For Venting Strike Bella Thorne Acted Like A Cat On My Sister Maddie She Laughed Selena Gomez Sagned A Song For Ty's Victory It Was Called Build Our Machine Tyler and The Other Rangers Danced Then A Dark Girl With Long Hair Named Vespea Walked In The Allyway Got The Strike Deck And Said Darkly "James Trademore Will Never Die You Ruined Evreything Tyler"! She Helded Up The Advent Deck Formed The Belt And Said "Kamen Rider"! She Became The New Kamen Rider Strike The New Leader Of The Beast Rider Squad She Said "Don't Celebrate Too Soon Dragon Knight Now It's My Turn" She Laughed Evily And Said And Im Not Alone!" Then She Snapped Her Fingers The Revived Zane Tina Sam And Angelus Used Came Out Of The Shadows There Morphing Things Agian They Formed The Belts and They Said "Kamen Rider"! They Morphed And They Laughed Evily Along With The New Kamen Rider Strike Named Vespa. Cast * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause/New Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart * Steve Cardenas as Rocky Desantos * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park * Karan Ashley as Aisha Cambell * David Felding as Zordon (Voice) * Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (Voice) * Matt Mullins as Len * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Bella Thorne as Cecee Jones * Cherami Leigh as Maddie Klause * Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (Voice) * Scott Bailey as James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike * Daniel Southenworth as Zane/New Kamen Rider Axe * Jhoanna Trias as Tina/New Beast Rider * Agam Darshi as Sam/New Kamen Rider Scorpix * David Boreanaz as Angelus/New Kamen Rider Dracula * Cristina Vee as Vespa/New Kamen Rider Strike Music # When They Cry (Sung By Amalee Movie Opening) # Rain (Sung By Shadelinks) # Die Set Down (Sung By Taro Kaboyashi) # Spooky Theme (From Real Ghostbusters) # Emperors New Clothes (Sung By Nathan Sharp) # Bump In The Night (Sung By All-Stars) # A Year Without Rain (Sung By Selena Gomez) # Dive Into The Mirror (Sung By defspiral) # Pet Me Poppa (Sung By Selena Gomez Amy Jo Johnson and Bella Thonre) # Build Our Machine (Sung By Selena Gomez) # Old Doll (Sung By Cristina Vee) # Sancturary (Sung By Darling Viloetta Movie Ending) Trivia * The Film Was Adapted With Scenes From Kamen Rider Ryuki Kamen Rider Kabuto Kiva & Wizard And Other Scenes From Zyuranger and Dairanger Character Counterparts * Geki Goushi Dan Boui Mei Kou and Shinji - From Zyuranger Dairanger And Kamen Rider Ryuki Villan Counterparts * Takeshi Asakura * Satoru Tajou * Kishino Youske * Tsurugi Kamshiro * Oyota Kurenai (A.R. World) * Nico Saiba Gallery Category:Movies Category:Saban Films Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Horror Films Category:Superhero films Category:American adventure films Category:Films based on TV Shows